fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Bombolony
Mr. Bombolony is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Donuteria To Go!. From Flipline Studios Blog Hey Everyone! This week we wanted to introduce you to our newest customer, Mr. Bombolony! He will be making his grand debut in Papa's Donuteria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12541 Appearance Mr. Bombolony has blond curly hair tied up in a ponytail and he has a mustache. He wears a pink buttoned-up shirt with a white collar and pocket on it, green pants, a striped green tie, and white shoes with yellow laces and black soles. He also wears silver-rimmed glasses, a watch, and a black belt. Style B He wears a green and pink sweater with white circles, pink triangles, and yellow zig-zag lines. He also wears black pants. Orders Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Red Velvet Round Donut with Boston Cream ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Neapolitan Drizzle * Regular Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly ** Powdered Sugar ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Blueberry Round Donut with Blueberry Custard ** Powedered Sugar ** Raspberry Bark Holiday (Christmas) * Red Velvet Round Donut with Boston Cream ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Santa Cookie Drizzle * Regular Tree Donut with Strawberry Jelly ** Festive Swirl Icing ** Candy Cane Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Blueberry Round Donut with Blueberry Custard ** Powedered Sugar ** Raspberry Bark Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Ciabatta with Gorgonzola Cheese * Regular Grill * Sliced Salami * Sliced Ham * Sliced Turkey * Corned Beef * Pulled Pork * Fries: ** Curly Fries ** Sour Cream ** Cheddar Topping Holiday (Christmas) * Ciabatta with Ginger Spice Cheese * Regular Grill * Sliced Salami * Sliced Ham * Roasted Goose * Corned Beef * Pulled Pork * Fries: ** Curly Fries ** Sour Cream ** Yule Spice Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Red Velvet Crust * Kiwi Filling * Rhubarb Filling * Rhubarb Filling * Banana Filling * Meringue Topping * Blueberries (All Over) * 8 Kumquats (Outer Ring) Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) * Red Velvet Crust * Kiwi Filling * Rhubarb Filling * Rhubarb Filling * Banana Filling * Meringue Topping * Hot Rods Syrup (All Over) * 8 Popcorns (Outer Ring) Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 22 *Papa's Bakeria To Go!: Rank 42 Unlockables *In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, he is unlocked with Festive Swirl Icing. *In Papa's Bakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Popcorn. Stickers Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all 3 stickers in this game to get this outfit: Trivia * He was first mentioned in Wylan B's flipdeck. * He is one of six characters to be mentioned in another character's Flipdeck before appearing as an actual customer in a game. Order Tickets Mr.Bombolony’s DTG! Christmas order.JPG|Mr. Bombolony's Donuteria To Go! order during Christmas. Mr. Bombolony’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Mr. Bombolony's Donuteria To Go! regular order. A24A80FE-B445-4198-9E25-CD1EFB083E34.jpeg|Mr. Bombolony’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Christmas 26785CD0-CAEE-4322-BFC6-E21FFA8A727D.jpeg|Mr. Bombolony’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 42B62929-DE29-46C4-B08B-9929704A9EFD.jpeg|Mr. Bombolony's Bakeria To Go! order during Sugarplex Film Fest 8E5022BD-2331-4962-8080-9F6DA43F40A4.jpeg|Mr. Bombolony's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Screenshot_2019-06-10_234334.jpg|Mr. Bombolony unlocked in Papa's Donuteria To Go! F76ADA8F-A6DC-4FB3-B943-E1AAF5E70F80.png IMG_3538.PNG Mr Bombolony.PNG|From Flipline Studios Blog Wylan B and Mr. Bombolony.png|Mr. Bombolony patiently waiting for food with his son, Wylan B. BCA0F1A6-EF6F-4455-95B6-1CBCB05EE195.png|555 for Mr. B! 36982CDD-8A8C-4348-8EC7-38723148C39A.png Fan Art Mr. Bombolony.jpg|by Nikospa1000 mr bombolony.png|By AlexanderMDeviant flipline___newest_dad_by_flippingocfanatic_dd97uqj-pre.png BabyBombolony.png|Baby Bombolony es:Mr. Bombolony pl:Mr. Bombolony Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:B Characters Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go! Debuts